


Worthy

by dragonflybeach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Gen, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: Clint sees more than most people give him credit for.





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Cap and Hawkeye bonding fic based off this moment from AoU.  
> 

Klaue was in some sketchy port on the coast of western Africa,and the Avengers had all piled into the quinjet to go to him.

Clint was at the controls. Tony was tinkering with his suit in the back. Nat was inventorying her weapons. Bruce was taking a nap.

Thor had chosen to meet them there, saying he had something to check out on the way.

Steve gestured to the co-pilot’s seat. “Mind if I join you?”

Clint looked up at him with something between a grin and a smirk. “Far be it from me to tell a worthy man where he can sit.”

“Worthy of what?” Steve joked, hoping it didn’t sound as forced as it felt. “Flying this thing? Nat taught me. Not much different than flying any other plane.”

Steve dropped into the seat beside him, looking out at the horizon where the first light of dawn crept into the sky to their left.

“Cap.” Clint said softly. “I guarded that hammer for S.H.I.E.L.D. when Thor fell out of the sky in New Mexico. I saw them try to lift it with a crane and couldn’t. You moved it.”

“Only a little.” Steve protested.

Clint looked at him and rolled his eyes. “It’s not something that happens by degrees. You’re worthy or you’re not. You could have lifted that thing over your head. You chose to stop moving it.”

Steve looks over his shoulder to see if any of the others are close enough to hear.

They’re not.

“Clint … ” Steve says, his voice a warning.

“I’m not gonna tell on ya.” Clint shrugs. “I just wanted you to know that I saw it, and I respect the hell out of ya.Thor obviously wasn’t ready to share being worthy, and you backed off to keep from upsetting him. Me? I would have been waving the hammer around for everyone to see. You’re a good man, Cap.”

“Thank you for saying so.” Steve answered, staring out at the sky again.

“Asgardian magic said so.” Clint told him. “And Phil Coulson. That’s all I’m gonna say, Cap. In this job, sometimes you lose who you are. When that happens to you, just remember that a two thousand year old hammer from another world and the best S.H.I.E.L.D. agent I ever knew believed in you.”

“Thank you.” Steve said sincerely, looking over at Clint.

“No problem.” Clint replied, adjusting their flight path slightly. “Okay, moment’s over. Did I ever tell you about Rumlow and the goat?”

“No,” Steve shook his head, smiling. “But please do.”

 


End file.
